


Does she love you?

by ambichromatic (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheating, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Homestuck 2: Beyond Canon, Hurt No Comfort, This Is Sad, Unresolved Emotional Tension, i'M SAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ambichromatic
Summary: The words hit you like a train, and it seems like a lifetime where the news doesn’t register in your thinkpan and you’re left feeling nothing. You’re suspended in mid-air just waiting to crash face-first into the pavement.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Does she love you?

**Author's Note:**

> my quick take on the new update and the whole... situation. cause that shit hurted

The words hit you like a train, and it seems like a lifetime where the news don’t register in your thinkpan and you’re left feeling nothing. You’re suspended in mid-air just waiting to crash face-first into the pavement. _She had an affair._ And it finally makes sense to you. Well, no, it doesn’t make sense, but you know what happened. And god does it hurt. You instantly feel tears well up in your eyes but will yourself not to cry. Jade and Rose try to look anywhere but your face and say nothing for a while. _Why._ you want to ask. _Don’t you trust me? We could have talked about this. I could have helped. It didn’t have to be like this._ You let out an involuntary sob, and quickly wipe your tears with your sleeve. Jade looks at you with pity, and you want to punch that expression off her face. Rose still won’t even look at you.

KANAYA: Why

You finally manage to say something, and Rose looks up at you for one moment. You don’t know what you expected to find in her eyes. Shame? Grief? You don’t see any of the sorts before she tears her eyes away, as though it hurts her to look at you. Maybe it does. Jade sniffles quietly.

KANAYA: What Have I Done That Not Even My Own Wife Is Able To Trust Me With Something Like This

ROSE: ...

ROSE: Kanaya you don’t understa-

KANAYA: No I Certainly Do Not

KANAYA: And I Think If Anyone Should Be Able To Understand It Would Be Me

KANAYA: If You Had Only Talked To Me About It First

KANAYA: I Just-

Another lump in your throat stops you from saying any more, and you swallow roughly.

KANAYA: Why Didn’t You Rose

 _Don’t you trust me?_ is what you want to ask but you can’t make yourself say it, out of fear of the answer. What else has she lied about? Doesn’t she love you? No one says anything for a long while, the atmosphere in the room tense.

ROSE: I...

ROSE: I think it would be best if we were all left alone to gather our thoughts for a moment.

You give her a pleading look before she turns her back to you and walks out the door.

You’re left in the room with Jade and an aching pain in your chest.

JADE: kanaya, i... 

JADE: im really really sorry

Jade still won’t look at you, and you don’t answer her. What are you supposed to say? Eventually, she leaves as well, and you finally break down. Heavy sobs wreak your entire body, tears falling freely now. The thought of what could have been is too much for you. It’s ugly, but no one is around to see, and eventually, you opt for just curling up on the floor. You feel like a wriggler again, and memories from your childhood haunt you. You see her. You remember the meteor. Your first kiss. When she asked you if you would break up with her. No. You loved her. You still love her. Does she love you too?


End file.
